gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- IRL I don't drive. smurfy (coms) 08:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I am blind in one eye, no 3D or depth perception for me. smurfy (coms) 05:06, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Kuruma I read the IGN article (this one) and there is no mention of Kuruma. 16:22, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Where does the "Hind" come from too, by the way? I know it was a cut helicopter but how it is known that it's the Hind? Gonna leave this one, but just want to know where did it come from. (If it is said in the video, my bad. I have no sound on PC so I can't listen to the trailer) : 16:28, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed APC Hey AndreEagle. I dont think the Unnamed APC is an APC. It more looks like a big truck to me with a mounted gun than an APC. Like APC stands for Armored Personal Carrier. Examples of APCs would be the APC and Saints Row's Bear. Or you could look up APCs on Google. It isn't an APC to me and should be renamed. What do you think? ( ) 02:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree, I think it looks more like a Dartz armoured SUV. That said, the page is always going to need a rename as soon as someone creates a page with "unnamed xyz" on the basis of teasers with no evidence. So we might as well leave it as it is until there is evidence of an actual name to change it to. smurfy (coms) 03:29, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Well the FBI Truck isn't an APC. It's more of an armored SUV like the Unnamed APC is. When I saw the page, I swear Rockstar brought an APC into the game, only to find an armored truck -_-. But anyway, knowing that Rockstar changed the designs of almost every returning car (some of which ruined the beauty of the car) I wouldn't be surprised if the unknown attack helicopter is the Hunter. It could be the Hind but who knows. I just feel it's a changed design of the Hunter. I'd be upset though about it because I think the Apache looks more sporty and deadly than the Hind. ( ) 18:20, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If the Unnamed APC isn't fast and doesn't shoot rockets like the original APC did, I'd be upset. Because the original APC was boss and it should've been added to this game, especially in the DLC. But I'm so ready for the Hydra cause I never drove it nor the Hunter in San Andreas. I'm ready for both but I feel we have to invade Fort Zancudo for these vehicles :(. ( ) 19:05, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well I can't say I love the Jetpack. And GTA V does have some rather unrealistic Saints Row like things in it, such as Peyote Plants. I'm a fan of the Jetpack and I want it to return but nothing do I want more in GTA V than some new cheats and the APC. Then if they'd bring some other Beta cars in the DLCs like the Military Patriot, Lokus, first gen Schafter and Feroci then GTA V would become my favorite GTA game. ( ) 20:03, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I agree with the Tampa, Contender, Kart, Skateboard, Vortex, Yosemite, Zombie, Clover and Savanna, Turismo, Meteor and ZR-350. Plus the Moonbeam will make Los Santos look more alive. But now that GTA V has so many vehicles, some of which like the Dilletante are pointless and lame, I don't even know how many more vehicles will show up in the game before they begin planning GTA six. But I totally agree with you man. Good vehicle choices. Also I don't know why but I miss the Enforcer too... ( ) 02:25, December 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The Dilletante definitely needs to be removed. Also, in GTA VI I don't think many semi trucks and country vehicles will make a return because Vice City in the 3D Universe had no highways (unlike real life Miami) and it only has a small trailer park in Vice City Stories. But you never know because if Rockstar makes GTA VI in Vice City, they're gonna make an extra location. The new location could be based off the Everglades, Key West, or even Orlando. Who knows. ( ) 18:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I think the Roosevelt and Dumper would be in GTA VI but the others I can agree with. Also, I'd suggest you play a game because sometimes watching videos leaves out what truly makes the game fun. I'll tell you straight. I got disappointed watching Saints Row 4's trailer an Far Cry 4's gameplay, but Saints Row IV isn't a bad game at all, it just doesn't fit into the Saints Row category (same with Saints Row the Third). Also, I can guarantee you as much as Far Cry 4 looks like Far Cry 3 in terms of gameplay (almost copied and pasted to me), I bet you it's gonna be an awesome game to play. So basically, I'd say try the game first because some videos can make you think the game sucks when it's actually pretty cool. ( ) 18:59, December 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 But honestly, Watch Dogs' train is way more detailed than GTA IV's subway. You can ride in it from station to station and plus you can shoot in it and board different train cars while it is moving. Plus once you gain the ability to hack the train to stop and start moving, you can cause chaos in the trains while wanted and will never get the police to catch you. So basically, you can hack the train to keep moving every time it stops at a station while wanted by the police so they can't reach you. That's why I said play the game because Watch Dogs has some awesome hacks. You can hack transformers to explode causing a blackout, and you can never get wanted by cops for stealing a car once you get a hack to disable its alarm. There are also more hacks and activities to do in the game, such as a drinking minigame. ( ) 21:24, December 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sig I have a feeling my outdated sig's gonna need a makeover. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 03:21, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Interiors missing I've added the Skylift to the list on my user page - if you notice any more that aren't on my list, feel free to just edit them into my user page rather than leave a request on my talk page. smurfy (coms) 08:05, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Stun Gun Hey. Do you have any screenshots of where it says that the Stun Gun is made by Coil? When I was playing GTA V, I didn't really notice a logo. Just asking. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:48, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Doubt? Hey I have one doubt. Try to clarify it in your free time but why do we have pages for crews on rockstar social club. I mean it is not bad or anything but why include it cause it might not be useful as to say. Just dont get mad if you are also with a crew featured in the wiki. Yours--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:10, December 20, 2014 (UTC) And One more doubt do you know anyone who has the enhanced version cause i saw that two weapons the stun gun and the railgun are developed by coil. We come to know this by the inscriptions on the weapons as seen in the enhanced version. And try to ask around would you we might be able to get a few more manufacturers. Thanks man.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:16, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Haha Nice man. Congrats on the ps4 and one more thing in the trailer section for gta 5 the online trailer doesnt work so i think we need to replace it or something do you know how. Sweet did you also get gta 5 and what are the games you are going to buy,Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) you saw dying light it seems interesting like nice go watch it if you didntShadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:02, December 20, 2014 (UTC) oh almost forgot Merry Christmas and happy holidays.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:08, December 20, 2014 (UTC) PS4 Nice, merry Xmas to you :) I'm guessing/hoping there will be a few people in that boat this week. smurfy (coms) 22:47, December 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: The redirect page is locked, for reasons I do not know why. Patrollers are not able to edit on locked pages, only admins or bureaucrats can. So unfortunately, I cannot help you on that. You should try contacting a higher-up to unlock the page or at least fix it themselves. Like I said, patrollers cannot lock or unlock pages. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:04, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Well.... He is acussing me of not lisencing images correctly, when i did, i lisenced it as 'made it my self', if that isn't correct, why is there an option to put it!!! (talk) 20:20, December 21, 2014 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/File:Phantom_Clucking_Bell_Trailer_GTA_V.jpg Trivia disappearing I think Rain went a bit mad on removing trivia, he's removing 'coincidences', but some of these 'coinicidences' are actually really interesting, hes removed up to 5 huge facts per page. i think we should protest! :p (talk) 17:38, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Mammatus? OMG, I didnt even realize i put that! LOL!! XD (talk) 18:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: I cannot delete files. 22:25, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'll see with Tom if we can create a new usergroup for users to allow them to delete and rename images. It would be cool for users like me Smurfynz or CJ Jr. who really care about that image policy. And that'll allow also to cleanup a bit this dump of images the Wiki has. 22:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :That shark sculpture image wasn't too badly named IMO, you could have just edited in the licence template in the source of the file page: : Licensing : : :Anyone can do this for any unlicenced image right now. What we (as users) cannot do is what Rain has suggested to Tom, and that is rename or delete images. I think it would be a good idea to extend that to the patrollers group (might even encourage me to apply for the job then). smurfy (coms) 22:54, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : Wildlife The boar at sonar docks re-spawns. I chased one over the cliffs and turned around to come back to the road and it was there in its spawn spot again. But yeah, there are quite a few species that don't like to hang around and pose for photos. I had a lot of trouble with rabbits. I have quite a few dogs on snapmatic and screenshots. I might upload them to my sandbox . smurfy (coms) 23:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Broken Redirect That's done. Tom Talk 23:42, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Hunter in GTA V Hey AndreEagle. I just thought of something. The Hunter has images on its page of it on a TV Show in GTA V, showing what it would've looked like if it was a pilotable vehicle. It was an Apache in this picture. Unless Rockstar took time to redesign it, there's no way the Unnamed attack helicopter is the Hunter. It has to be the Hind now. What do you think? ( ) 06:01, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Definitely cause the Apache is a sporty looking helicopter that is damage resistant and very powerful (this coming from me piloting a Tornado in the Saints Row series, which is also based on an Apache; I never drove the Hunter or Hydra but wish I did). It looks much sportier than the Hind and I'd rather it be in the game than the Hind. Do you know how many people would go crazy with the Hunter and Hydra back in the game?! I'd spend so much money on a Hydra or Hunter cause I never got too close to a Lazer. Ever. Also did I tell you about the discussion we are having on the Unnamed APC's talk page? Feel free to state your opinion. ( ) 19:42, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Honestly, I never said anything, but I did feel that all the Heists DLC vehicles were only gonna be drivable in heists. I'd be so pissed with Rockstar if they do that because I never drove the Hydra, Hunter, Titan, Prison Bus, Unmarked Cruiser, Elegy RH8, Khamelion or even the Lazer and it won't be fair to me if I can't drive them in regular gameplay. Also, I think Rain is wrong. An APC usually looks like the APC or Bear in the Saints Row series. It's usually a small tank that has strong armor and powerful weapons, along with the ability to transport soldiers or police. The Unnamed APC does not look like a tank, it looks like an armored SUV with a mounted gun. It even comes in an unarmed variant, meaning that it cannot be an APC. All APCs have mounted weapons so that vehicle is nowhere near being an APC. ( ) 20:02, December 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Stinger GT Yep, i can't believe how much they're worth though, up to 38 million dollars! Thats quite a price range in England! How comes you've never seen a Ferrari sice 4 years!, they're very common over here, suprisingly! (talk) 10:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Believe it or not, I already saw a friend of my brother cracking a windshield using a solid snowball. "It can kill people"; it's indicated in the infobox that it deals damage, so it's kinda obvious. Anyway, what I don't like here is that users like Monkey dump too much info in the trivia section, while some of it could do better somewhere else in the article, and the rest of it is obvious/irrelevant/false. You can describe the damage in the main part of the article, but what's the point of dumping it in the bottom of the article? Anyway, if you want to get my opinion, read this and this. Might get you some idea why do I try to avoid info being dumped without reason in Trivia sections. 15:55, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Fact is, most of these facts are relevant, but are irrelevant to a trivia section. "Oh there's a glitch to go to North Yankton" - Glitch has been patched I think so it becomes irrelevant now. And glitches should be in a different section than trivia. "The Rat-Loader has a automatic transmission but it still has a clutch pedal" - Relevant, I never said the opposite "Oh I can get the Railgun before minor turbulence" - Same here. Relevant but nothing to do in a trivia section. Rather in the "Locations" section "The Big Score is 672, because one brick equals to 300K, and 300K x 672 is 201M." - Relevant, never said the opposite as well. Oh, and try not using this sarcastic tone when asking me something. Thanks. 16:21, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :I like sarcasm as well, but I mostly use it for humor, not for asking someone something. And yes, I love Michael's quote. So I'll reply: 16:27, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Strange use for a sandbox, but do as you want. BTW, don't want to be a dick but a few of your personal pics were not licensed. BTW: How did you take a shot of the Titan interior? Did Dickstar Games forgot to patch all the stuff that was patched on Xb360/PS3. 16:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Forums do not have the right to claim the ownership of GTA V images. All GTA V images, wherever do they come from and whatever use you will make of it, all are licensed "Gtav screenshot". Normally all these images belong to Rockstar (aka Dickstar, yes this is sarcasm). 16:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good, nice to hear you won't be a dick to others and act as if you are perfectly innocent and that I'm lying an all. Many here like behaving like this. 16:46, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: If you give a user permission to edit your user page or they are reverting serious vandalism to a user page it is okay. But if you edit a user page without permission it is wrong. For example, Sean used to edit my user page on the Driv3r and Midnight Club Wiki, each of which were vandalism and were reverted by me. Don't allow anyone to edit your user page without permission unless they are reverting/removing vandalism. ( ) 20:03, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Suprise! Just come to say....Merry Christmas! (talk) 10:09, December 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: I might do a walkthrough, but I won't do a commentary - I don't like talking that much. And it's okay. Hope you had a good christmas too :) 14:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) 75988 No he's not, X was much different than him, and he even told Sean once that he was never going to sockpuppet. He's just an independent troll. 15:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Voting Ahhh ok, thanks. Can you tell me how i can vote for him? :) (talk) 15:38, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Where do i do this, on his talk page or something? (talk) 15:51, December 28, 2014 (UTC) UserBox Xbox One I can't find the Xbox One userbox you said you had made, i've typed it in many ways in the search and i can't find it??? What did you call it, could you give me a link? Thanks (talk) 12:01, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I know, yes, i had to get one because i bought gta money on my 360 recently to buy the new stuff, and you have to transfer bought money in a console family (xbox 360 to xbox one). Another reason is because i built a gigantic minecraft world (yes i know, it sounds childish...), and i could only transfer my world from xbox 360 to xbox one. TBH i don't mind the xbox one, i dont mind the tiniest of differences and graphics, infact, GTA loads quicker on Xbox One than PS4. To me, there is not much of a difference between the two! (talk) 12:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy new year!! (talk) 12:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Big Project Do you want to help me sort out the GTA Online mission pages, where it says 'Reward' in the infobox, we should put this: JP 16 Cash and RP vary depending on time spent. (RP given may vary depending on amount of players, more RP for playing with crew) Do you want to help out? (talk) 17:08, January 1, 2015 (UTC) tbh, it doesnt really matter if you havent played gta online in a while, its just a matter of putting the template on the infoboxes of missions that i sent you (talk) 17:14, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, however some still say the cash rewards, which dont exist anymore, and some dont mention that more rp and cash can be earnt by playing with crew and friends, the boxes are very non descript with rewards. (talk) 17:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Check out Wet Work, it still says the cash rewards! XD (talk) 17:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, remove the cash reward, and replace it with: JP 16 Cash and RP vary depending on time spent (RP given may vary depending on amount of players, more RP for playing with crew) (talk) 17:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Nightclub No problem Andre. I'd been meaning to fix the Party's Over article anyway. I'll take a look around and see if there are any articles that need changing from "you" to "the player" and change them accordingly. SJWalker (talk) 17:06, January 2, 2015 (UTC) News Chopper/VCN Maverick They look the same but there is a few differences. *They have different decals and color schemes. *Both choppers appear under different circumstances; VCN Mav has only one spawn point and News Chopper spawns at 4-star wanted level. **Which means that one helicopter serves a purpose, the other doesn't. *Different in game name 17:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Andre could you do me a favour along with smurfy as you both have next gen could you check out the differences between the dogs and the breed of dogs and cats if you can. Thank you.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 10:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Possible Deaths Hey do you know the page deaths in the HD universe well under the Gta 5 possible deaths can we have Michael and Trevor as they can be killed albeit non cannonical as only Franklin is the one who has no harm eh what do you think?Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Wait ignore the above one it is stupid. The current version is perfect,Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) yes you are right. Btw how good is your knowledge on dogs and cats? hahaha ok good so can you be able to name atleast few of the dog breeds so that we can specify them. Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:19, January 4, 2015 (UTC) How to Do you know how to get underwater in next gen (whilst in first person), i know how to do it whilst in 3rd person. I can't find it anywhere over internet, just wondered if you know. (talk) 16:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) wow that is a lot keep up the good work Andre. Thank you,Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 17:04, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yup i definetly think you deserve to a patroller man are you dedicated. The other person i would support would be smurfy. Man you both give it all. You go for it Brotha.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 17:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC) First person Diving + Patroller Rights I tried pressing RB (I dont know what that it on ps4, but it is the one above the trigger on the right)< and that usually makes you dive underwater whilst in water, in first person, it doesnt do anything. Also, are you going to request a patroller rights? if so i'll happily vote for you! (talk) 17:24, January 4, 2015 (UTC) no problem, thanks! :) (talk) 17:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) 18:07, January 4, 2015 (UTC)}} :What is wrong with me? Well, you uploaded images without license. But if you add them after, fine by me. And that was not a warning. 18:12, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Just so you know, normally images always come with a license, whether they are used in articles or not. And that was not a warning, it is a reminder. 18:19, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Andre i see that smurfynz has requested a promotion and i wanted to ask how do you vote. Like can i vote because im currently just a user right?Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 00:21, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Andre and by when can i expect you to contest? Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 00:34, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the vote Your signature is missing a closing tag after the "talk" which is causing the unclosed and shrinking everyone's subsequent comments. smurfy (coms) 00:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey man i sure that will happen and you will become a patroller in the near future so dont worry just keep up the good work allright take care. Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 01:13, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the support ;) DocVinewood (talk) 09:36, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Blue Whale Hey Andre. I'm sorry that me and you got confused with the Blue Whale, but it is actually a humpback whale. Also, anything in the Max Payne series in trivia is not sky is blue trivia. Max Payne is made by Rockstar, so they can have references to the GTA series like how Manhunt does. ( ) 20:19, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, they're both references actually. References to the series should always be relevant to pages so be careful with what you call sky is blue trivia. Before removing something you think is sky is blue, ask me first to review it. I'm going to soon tell Monkeypolice the same thing. ( ) 20:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually, despite that, "Killer Whale" is the correct name for them. Don't mind the name. Orca is just another name it. ( ) 20:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Because that says it needs to be renamed but it has been renamed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Template Nice work with the safehouse template Andre. However, one thing I think could be added is whether or not the safehouse has a garage and, if so, its capacity, as I think this would be relevant to the property. Keep up the good work my man :) SJWalker (talk) 15:43, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Good work. You've made a useful template, I'm surprised no-one thought of it earlier. SJWalker (talk) 15:50, January 6, 2015 (UTC) It did look empty in the past. Missions, vehicles and radio stations are all important features in the game and have infoboxes, so if they have infoboxes, safehouses needed one too. SJWalker (talk) 15:58, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Nice one "I feel I can't send a patroller request while Rain is online, he'd be completely against me, that could ruin my chances of being a patroller" Hahaha, thanks for giving me a good laugh. Just so you know, you could send a request while I'm offline, doesn't prevent me from voting on this. 18:51, January 6, 2015 (UTC) No offense to rain, but i will worry about requesting a prom if rain is on, (he is usually on), too. Your work is amazing, and im not being big headed or anything, but i am proud of my work aswell, so i dont see why i shoudnt request. The images thing right at the beginning was a bit tight to a new user (Or barely new), i hardly new anything about the image policy, and i got a warning on my second failiure, which i feel was really unfair. (talk) 18:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes, hopefully :D, i will probably request when i am near or on 2000 edits,, however, i have seen administrators with only about 1700 edits, i suppose it is based off quality rather than quantity. (talk) 19:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC) You mentioned how there is a maximum amount of patrollers aloud on the wiki?, do you know how i can find out when there is a space ready for me to request? Is there a page link or something? (talk) 19:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC)